


Growing Up

by Faldris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Overdramatic Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faldris/pseuds/Faldris
Summary: “Uh… Mr Stark, I think I might be taller than you.”“No you’re not,” Tony shot back instantly.“But-”“No, stop right there. You’re not taller than me, end of discussion.”//Peter has a growth spurt and Tony is not happy.





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a nice fluffy humorous fic which I really enjoyed writing

Peter was in a particularly good mood today. It was the last Friday before the spring break, which meant a whole week without having to see Flash and on top of that, Tony had invited him to spend the weekend with him working on a yet to be revealed project in the lab. Happy had picked Peter up after school to take him there and Peter was now just outside the lab where Tony had said to meet him. Peter scanned his key card and entered the lab, immediately spotting Tony sitting at one of the benches with a chaotic mix of parts in front of him.

“Hey, Mr Stark.” Tony looked up.

“Hey, kid.” When Tony stood up to greet him, Peter noticed something very odd. He no longer had to tilt his head up to look at him. In fact, as he looked straight at him, his line of sight was to his forehead. A smirk grew across his face.

“Uh… Mr Stark, I think I might be taller than you.”

“No you’re not,” Tony shot back instantly.

“But-”

“No, stop right there. You’re not taller than me, end of discussion.” Peter didn’t fail to notice how Tony straightened himself up to ensure he appeared as tall as he could.

“FRIDAY, who’s taller, me or Mr Stark?” Tony just glared at him as they waited for the reply, knowing that telling FRIDAY to stop would be admitting defeat.

“By my calculations, Mr Parker is approximately one centimetre taller.”

“Ha!” Peter’s smirk grew wider. He couldn’t wait to get revenge on Tony for all the times he called him short.

“It must be the shoes. Peter take off your shoes.” Peter happily obliged, thoroughly enjoying Tony’s overdramatic annoyance.

“If I have to take off my shoes, you do to.” Peter’s smirk transformed to a chuckle as he spoke. Tony huffed at this and tugged off his shoes, wearing a glare the entire time. “Now who’s tallest FRIDAY?” Peter asked as soon as Tony had stood up straight.

“My calculations still show Mr Parker to be the tallest, although I would be able to get a more accurate measurement if you both stood against the wall.” Tony seemed to still be clinging onto one last bit of hope and marched over to the wall, pulling Peter along with him.

“Ok FRIDAY, time to prove this little shit wrong.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Sir. Mr Parker is 1.2 centimetres taller than you.”

“Damn it Peter! Now I’ve got to invent a shrink ray.”

“A shrink ray...?” he asked, desperately trying to hold back his laughter.

“Yes, a shrink ray. I can’t have you being taller than me, so I’ve got to make you short again. In fact, I now have a new project for you to work on this weekend. FRIDAY, put away the Mark 45, Peter’s going to need to spend all his time making a shrink ray, no time for tinkering around with old suits.”

“Wait, I’m going to get to work on the Iron Man suit?!” Peter practically leapt up with excitement. “This is the best day ever!” Peter had been asking to help with the Iron Suit since he first started coming up to the lab, but Tony had never let him.

“I was going to let you practice on some of the old suits, but now you’ve gone and grown taller than me that’s out of the picture.”

“Please Mr Stark! Working on the Iron Man armour is like a dream come true, you can’t take that away from me.”

“If you wanted to work on the armour, you should have thought about it before you grew.” Tony managed to somehow sound entirely serious as he spoke (and perhaps he was genuinely serious about this), but Peter could no longer prevent himself from bursting out into laughter.

“Aren’t you being a bit overdramatic about this, sir?”

“I am not being overdramatic!” Tony exclaimed in a way that completely contradicted what he was saying. “This is serious. You’re not allowed to be taller than me. There’s no way I’m going back to being the shorty of the group.” Tony’s words only made Peter laugh harder. “See, you’re laughing. No one’s ever going to take me seriously ever again, not now there’s a baby who’s taller than me.”

“I am not a baby!” Peter protested. “And besides, I’m not laughing at you because you’re short, I’m laughing at you because you’re being ridiculous.”

“I will not hesitate to send you straight back home.” Tony threatened, standing on his toes in what Peter assumed was an attempt to look more intimidating, but actually had the opposite effect.

“Then who’s going to build your shrink ray?” Peter asked with a mock innocence.

“Fine, you win. You’re taller than me, whatever.”

“So, I do get to work on the Iron Man suit?” Peter looked up at Tony hopefully with a wide grin on his face.

“On one condition.”

“Of course, I’ll do anything.”

“You can’t tell the others about this.”

“About working on the suit?”

“No, about you being… you know… taller than me.” Tony’s face pulled into an over the top wince as he said it. Peter bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

“Won’t they notice though?”

“Not if I always wear my high heeled boots when I’m around you. Oh, and that’s another thing. Under no circumstances are you allowed to get any taller. The taller you get the harder this will be to cover up.”

“Aside from starving myself, I don’t think there’s much I can do about that.” Tony’s mock annoyance immediately turned to real concern.

“Don’t ever do that,” he said, his tone completely changed from before.

“I won’t Mr Stark, I was just joking.”

“I know, just don’t say that kind of stuff, alright?” Peter nodded solemnly.

“I’m sorry.” Tony didn’t reply to that, instead just looking at Peter with an odd expression. Peter tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I can’t believe you’re getting all grown up,” Tony said eventually. “Next thing I know you’re going to come here and there’ll be a beard on your face.”

“It’s a long way off before I get a beard as cool as yours,” Peter replied, feeling the slight fuzz on his face.

“No one’s beard can ever be as cool as mine.”

“Oh yes, you’re right. How silly of me.” They both burst into laughter and Tony put his arm around Peter.

“Come on kid, enough sentimentalities, I have a lot planned for this weekend.”

“I’m taller than you, you can’t call me kid anymore.” Tony shook his head.

“Nope, you’re always going to be my kid.” Tony pulled Peter closer to his side and Peter leant into it, smiling warmly. This was going to be the best weekend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> I'm also on tumblr: starksupreme.tumblr.com


End file.
